


One Shot collection

by Lupealonewithquills



Category: Gruesome Innocence, Original Work, lions and clovers
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, One Shot Collection, Possession, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupealonewithquills/pseuds/Lupealonewithquills
Summary: A collection of one shot fics I've written for all my stories.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. LNC- Journey to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is just where I'll start putting a lot of my fics for my original stuff so that people can learn about the characters and story as I work on the actual novel. Each fic will be titled so that you can just jump to whichever one you want to read.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Okay, all the recent reports are coming out of a pretty small, old town, but it’s scattered across the town.” Trevor spoke as he drove, moving his head occasionally to check his surroundings, “Like, there’s not even a localized center to the attacks, it’s all over the place.”

Jay nodded, grabbing the stack of papers that Trevor had made the day before, “And what town is this anyways? Did the reports ever say?”

Trevor nodded, slightly smiling in relief when he saw a large sign, “Yeah, the town’s called Brookmoore. Got a few major buildings to use as a tourist attraction, but not much.”

Jay’s eyes widened as she jerked her head towards Trevor, “We’re going where?” she vaguely hoped that she had heard him wrong, but her hearing was not slipping yet.

Trevor glanced over at her, seeing how startled she looked, “Brookmoore. What’s wrong?”

She finally started to look around outside of the car, seeing the old, familiar woods and the shadows of long forgotten buildings, “Stop at the edge of the woods.”

Trevor was caught off guard by Jay’s deadpan request, soon stopping the car as she requested, “Alright? You gonna tell me what’s up?”

She shook her head, starting to climb out of the truck, “Not right now at least. I just have something to look into. Go ahead and find a place for the night and get started on whatever research we need, then call me.” she nodded once before she closed the truck door and ducked off down a nearby alleyway.

Trevor watched her practically vanish, turning in his seat as he heard rustling coming from the backseat and Caden sit up and yawn, “‘Ey, Caden. Have a good nap?”

He simply shrugged, yawning again as he looked around, “Where’s Jay?”

“She went off on her own. We’re in the town with the recent vampire attacks, she got weirder than usual and took off. Told us to get started without her though,” he turned more around to watch him, “That okay with you?” he watched him nod before turning back around and heading farther into town.

Jay followed street after street, keeping a brisk stride as she walked, slowly feeling overwhelmed. All the buildings she went past were just as she remembered, even the old antique shop she always walked past. Her steps slowed down as she found the residential living, going down a couple of blocks before ducking down one. As she walked, all the buildings brought up ghost voices of children laughing and playing. She finally stopped, looking at the now long dead lawn, following the walking path up towards the charred remains of a house. She looked around and behind her before she walked up the concrete path. She took her time approaching the ruins, “I’m surprised no one has bought this and rebuilt.” she thought to herself as she walked. There was not a lot there, just charred concrete and a few charred wood beams, you could not even tell what the layout of the house should have been. After a few circles around the land, though it felt like Jay was there for hours, she decided to leave and go to another place, one that had been calling to her for years.

As she walked back through the town, she stole a small handful of flowers and finally saw what she was searching for, the cemetery. She easily snuck in, finding the old hole in the chain link fence that she used to use. It took her a good few minutes to find the correct markers, but once she did, she sat and placed the flowers amongst the three, kneeling down and cleaning up one of the headstones

Crowe Sterling  
19XX-  
Beloved child, beloved sibling, and beloved angel

Part of the date was heavily worn out or out right damaged, making her chest tighten slightly, “Hi, Crowe… I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long.” she softly smiled and ran her fingers along the cold stone, “I miss you, sis.” she turned slightly to look at the other two headstones, seeing they were in much better conditions than the one in front of her, “And I’ve kinda missed y’all too.” she sighed deeply and moved around a bit so that she could press her back against the stone and look out over the town, since her family’s graves were on one of the hill tops in the cemetery. Jay smiled weakly, the view from her spot had not changed either in the ten to twenty years she had been gone. She simply sat for a while, taking in the scenery and nostalgia; when she started hearing people coming into the cemetery, she decided it was time to make her next stop, rubbing her sister’s grave, “I’m going to our old hang out. I love you… and I’ve never stopped thinking about you.” she smiled softly before walking off, acting as casually as she could.

From the cemetery, it took about a half hour to get to the other side of town, spotting the old, abandoned theater that she used to sneak into as a kid. During her walk, she had gotten a text from Trevor telling her what hotel and room they were in when she was ready to come back; she remembered that specific hotel and soon turned her phone on silent as she snuck into the theater. It was even more decayed and decrepit than she remembered, though in hindsight, she had been gone for years, so she was sure it was just due to the neglect. She dug through her pocket for her small flashlight, quickly clicking it on and scanning the rooms as she went. It seemed more vandalized, but that was to be expected. She finally made it to the main stage room, everything seemingly still in place like a time capsule. In fact, Jay noticed that there was no vandalism in this room whatsoever, as if there was something here that kept people spooked. She walked farther in, swiping her light across the seats and going up to the stage. She definitely was not about to step onto the stage, but the urge to ran through her body strongly. Memories of hanging out with her sister and doing mock performances in the middle of the night flowed like a movie. She could feel tears pricking her eyes more intensely now, making her have a hard time fighting them back. She eventually let the tears fall, moving to sit against the stage.

Her tears dulled her senses, so she had not heard that someone had got into the theater and found her, “Jay? Is that you in here?” she jumped and nearly yelped, realizing she had been caught off guard. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s me, Caden.” 

She sighed, trying to get her heart rate to steady itself as Caden slowly approached her. She cleaned her face as good as she could, “How did you end up finding me? Did you sniff me out, Hound dog?” she tried to make her voice sound normal and casual, hoping to fool him that she had not just been crying. She stood up and dusted herself off, watching him closely.

“I did. It’s early evening and you hadn’t responded to any messages. So, we got worried and I came looking for you.”

She blinked slightly, not entirely expecting the reasoning; she even pulled her phone out and saw several messages that she had missed from Trevor, causing her to grimace. She stuck her phone back into her pocket, “Sorry about that, I had turned it on silent before I came in here and I must have lost track of time…”

Caden looked her over for a few moments, “Well, let’s get out of here, before Trevor starts to panic.” he gave a grin before leading them out of the building, blinking slightly at the light difference. They walked in silence for a moment or two before he cleared his throat, “Why did you take off on your own when we first got here?”

Jay sighed and rubbed her neck, having expected the question, “I used to live here.”

Caden stopped in his tracks, looking at Jay in disbelief, “What?”

She nodded, motioning for him to keep following, “Yeah, I’m personally surprised Trevor doesn’t remember, but I don’t think he actually came into the town though, all those years ago. But, yeah, I was born and raised here with a twin sister, and my entire life changed into what it is now here too.” she stuck her thumb backwards, in the direction that they had come from, “In fact, me and my sister would hang out in that old theater you found me in.”

“That explains you crying…”

Jay blushed and bristled slightly, “You saw that…”

“I smelt it, but there’s no shame in it, Jay. You were remembering old and probably better times.”

She scoffed slightly, smiling lightly, “Yeah… and remembering the night that changed my life…” she tentatively lifted a hand and took his shirt sleeve, looking over at him, “But, that’ll wait for another day. Okay.”

Caden smiled, taking her hand in his as he nodded, “You take your time, Jay.” he leaned over and kissed her head, making her blush again, but she accepted it anyways.


	2. LNC- My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one shot fics I've written for my story, Lions and Clovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short; I was gonna expand on it, but couldn't think of anything.
> 
> This is based on a werewolf lore thing where a werewolf can be calmed down or even returned to their human form by their loved one calling their full name.
> 
> Also this is kinda old and at the beginning of the relationship, lol

“Caden Durwin Marden.”  
Jay lifted her head from the notebook in front of her and looked up at the man before her, not entirely sure why he gave her a name, “I’m sorry?”  
He nodded, rubbing a hand on his neck against the distinctive clover tattoo, “My name… my full name.”  
She marked her place and closed her notebook so she could turn and look at him fully, “I knew your first name was Caden, but why are you giving me your full name?”  
“Because I trust you.” Caden almost seemed to turn into a tomato at his confession, but his eyes never wavered from her, “It’s a… thing with werewolves. Someone they love and trust can actually calm them down or even return them to human form, by speaking their full name to them.”  
Her eyes widened at the depth of the confession. She knew that they had gotten close since the battle with the witch, but she had no idea that he felt that deeply about her already. Though it seemed oddly natural to her. Jay stood and crossed the couple of steps to stand in front of him. She smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, whispering, “Your name is safe with me.”  
He smiled and kissed her back, knowing it was a good choice.


	3. GI- Home for a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoshan and Ramses' parents are never actually home, which has caused a lot of stress and issues.

“Shoshan, close the window, the wind’s starting to blow the rain inside.” Ramses called out as he walked past the small room his younger sister had. He watched as she hopped out of her room and towards the hallway closet to pull out a dry towel. He smiled when he noticed her bright pink head bobbed up and down, revealing a pair of headphones. ‘At least she’s in a good mood after everything that happened this past weekend.’ he thought as he went to the living room and laid out on the couch, pulling his library book from the coffee table and picking up where he left off.

After nearly an hour of reading and dozing off, he had started napping, a soft snore escaping his mouth before he was startled awake by a combination of knocking and the doorbell ringing. He grumbled slightly, setting his book down and stretching, “I hear ya, I’m coming.” he walked over and opened the door, “Yes, can I- mom? Dad?” he blinked, staring at the couple before him.

They both seemed on the slightly younger side of middle aged and fairly fit, even through the rain jackets. The man looked almost like an older version of Ramses, just with short cropped hair, letting the silvery grey hair show up more amongst the bright orange. The woman beside him had a thin, but kindly face, the mass of black and grey hair pulled back into a neat bun.  
They both laughed, his father speaking first, “Yeah, it’s us, Ramses, can we come into our own home?” they laughed more at him stammering and moving to the side to let them in. Once they were in and removed and hung up their raincoats, Ramses nearly tackled them with hugs, making them laugh again and hug back.

He led them into the kitchen and started up some coffee, figuring they must be a little chilly from the rain. He sat down across from them, setting cups down in front of them beforehand, “What brings y’all back home? You going to a museum tomorrow or something?”

His mother made a slight grimace at his words, “Yes and no. We do have a meeting at a museum a state over tomorrow, but we’ll be home to stay for a while. We’re waiting on another dig site to be given over to us and that could take a couple of months at the most.”

Ramses absently nodded, sipping his coffee, he was somewhat used to this, but it still bothered him to an extent. He was more worried about how Shoshan would take it, it was pretty common knowledge that she was staying on a knife’s edge when it came to their parents. He looked up when his father coughed slightly, “How are you two fairing?” a common question, they asked it every time they came home.

He shrugged slightly, setting his cup down, “We’re doing fine, considering the shop doesn’t see as much business as it used too. We’re able to keep the utilities up, keep food in the fridge, and get a few extra things on occasion.” his parents nodded, him knowing they did not like that they were struggling even a little bit.

As his mom was about to say something, they all got quiet when they heard a pair of feet rush down the stairway and stop at the kitchen entrance. They all looked over, seeing Shoshan gape at them all, as if they were aliens with antennae sticking out of their heads. She slowly smiled, making them all relax and smile back as she went over and hugged the couple, “Hey, mom, hey dad. It’s great to see that you’re home.” she let them go and walked over to the coffee pot, grabbing her mug and filling it. She spoke as she started to add sugar and creamer to her coffee, not really looking away, “What brings y’all home? At like nine at night too?”

Their mother took a deep drink of her coffee before clearing her throat, not wanting to look at her, “We finished our excavation. We have a museum meeting tomorrow a state over, but after that we will be home for a while.”

Shoshan vaguely nodded, tapping her spoon on her mug before setting it to the side. She finally turned around, mug in hand, “How long is ‘a while’?”

“About a couple of months,” her mother took another sip of her drink before continuing, “We’re waiting on another excavation site to be given to us.”

Shoshan quirked an eyebrow at her, staring hard, “Why does that dig site need to be handed over?”

Ramses nodded in agreement, “Actually yeah. Why does it need to be given over?”

It was their dad’s turn to speak, looking between both of them, “The current archeological working the site has been dealing with a lot of issues, most of which is due to improper equipment. So, we offered to take the site over. It’ll take a good while to get a verified word back about it, on top of the corresponding paperwork.”

Shoshan took a small sip of her coffee, “So, is that guy coming to come to y’all. Assuming they accept your offer. Or are y’all going to go to them to do the paperwork?”

“We’d all meet at one of the local museums that the dig is. So we would have to fly out to them, so to speak.”

Ramses sat his mug down, staring hard between them, “Where is this dig anyways?”

“It’s in India.” their mother responded, a grin spreading across her face, “We’ve actually been considering India for several years, but never had the luck to find an opening until now.”

Ramses’ eyes widened greatly, “India!? That’s on the entire opposite side of the world, compared to us.” he nonchalantly glanced over at Shoshan, seeing she was keeping her mug as close to her face as possible.

Their father nodded, “I know, Ramses, it’s definitely the farthest around the world we’ve been, but I am confident we’ll be able to handle it.”

Shoshan finally pulled her mug from her face, her lips pressed hard into a thin line as she sat her mug on the counter. She quickly stormed out of the kitchen, a hard glare slowly forming on her face as she left; she made a point to not look at anyone, “I’ll see tomorrow, Ramses.”

Ramses swallowed harshly, giving a single nod, “See ya.” he knew she did not see or barely heard him, but he did it anyways. He returned his attention to his parents, seeing them look slightly perplexed, “Did y’all really think she’d be okay with that kind of news from y’all?”

“What do you expect from us? We have jobs to take care of.”

“Yeah, we both know that all too well. But, you still need to take some proper time for your family.”

His parents looked at each other, a guilty expression crossing their features as they turned back to him, his mother speaking, “What do you want us to do?”

Ramses leaned back in his chair, “Honestly, I wish y’all would stop, or at least retire, from the Archeology digs. Maybe see if y’all can get jobs at the local museum that doesn’t require digging stuff up.” he paused, drinking the last of his coffee. He got up to refill it, noticing that Shoshan’s mug was still half full or more, making him sigh heavily, “We just want something where y’all are actually home regularly. Or at least where we can see or hear from y’all more. I think that’s what hurts Shoshan the most.”

“Us not contacting you?” his father looked between Ramses and his wife, a confused expression on his face.

Ramses nodded, turning back around, “Yeah. We both know and understand how important your work is, but you never call. You never even video chat with us and the few times you send letters is only on birthdays and Christmas.” he sat his coffee down and glared at them, his own frustration starting to boil up, “If it weren’t for photos and Mrs. Padenski’s word for it, I’d think Officer Joseph and she were our actual parents.”

His mother’s eyes widened before she gave him a sharp glare, “Bite your tongue, Ramses.”

“No, it’s been too damn long and it needs to be said. You’ve left us on the back burner twenty two fucking years. I’m sick of never seeing y’all and doubting that y’all even care about us. Shoshan sure as fuck is sick of it.”

Before his mother could speak again, his father stopped her by placing a hand on hers, looking at Ramses, “We never realized that we had caused y’all such problems, we just get caught up in the work and euphoria of the exploration of it all. Though I know that simply sounds like an excuse.”

Ramses nodded, “Yeah, which we’re not entirely faulting you over. Well, I’m not at least. The least you can do though is contact us when you get the free time.”

They both nod, Ramses’ mother seeming to have calmed down a bit, “I understand, and I personally will try and keep track of that. What time do you usually close the flower shop at night?”

Ramses and a huff of a laugh, looking her over, “Usually no later than eight, this time zone, then we’ll get home about eight fifteen or eight thirty, depending on how cleaning goes.”

He watched them nod again and his father look at his watch, soon standing up, “I hate to already cut and run on you two again, Ramses, but we’re staying at a hotel tonight, since we have that meeting out of state tomorrow. Plus, the majority of our luggage hasn’t made it in yet, so we’re staying out of the house for a bit to wait for them.”

Ramses rolled his eyes, nodding as his mother stood as well and he walked them both to the front door, “When do y’all expect to actually be home then?”

His father gave him a weak smile, “Hopefully tomorrow evening or the next day, depending on our luggage. But, it’ll definitely be by the beginning of the weekend.”

Ramses nodded, unlocking and opening the door for them, “Alright. Just actually call when y’all get the the museum and if anything changes.”

“We will, Ramses.” his mother gave him a hug that he half-heartedly returned before she continued, “We love you both. And hopefully we can fix a few things when we get back, before we have to leave again.”

He nodded again, “Let’s hope so.” he soon ushered them out, the rain having slowed down to a fine drizzle.

Ramses closed and relocked the door, sighing heavily before he turned and glanced at the stairs. He walked up the stairs, chewing his lip as he reached the top and went over to Shoshan’s door. He knocked on the door, being carefully with some of the pictures taped to it, “Shoshan, it’s me. Can I come in?”

He did not hear a vocal response, but he heard the faint sound of footsteps approach the door, before it opened to Shoshan, looking up at him in exhaustion, “What’s up?”

He could hear how hoarse and exhausted she sounded, reaching a hand out to lightly touch her shoulder, “Mom and dad are gone for the night, they’re staying a hotel cause of the museum meeting out of state. But they won’t be home until all their luggage gets in town, so that might take a few days.” he noticed just how red and watery her eyes and face were, “How ya holding up?”

She did not say anything as she simply stepped forward and hugged Ramses, burying her face in his chest. She unwillingly started to cry again, her whole body shaking from trying to contain the tears. She felt Ramses wrap his arms around her, making her shake more.

Ramses rested his chin on top of her head, “I know it’s frustrating and that y’all don’t really get along. We’ll figure out something to make it work, okay.” he felt her nod and finally pull away, her face more red and wet then before. He gently wiped her face slightly, “Go wash up and head to bed, alright. You’ve got school after all.”

She weakly nodded as she sniffled softly, pulling away enough to go to the bathroom and clean up.

Ramses watched her, a chewing his lip before he went back down stairs to put everything away and clean up, knowing this was going to be tough for all of them.


End file.
